Overwatch creepypasta: SOLDIER 666
Note: This was not written by me, and in no way am I taking credit for it by posting it here. baced on a true story: overwatch. blizzards newest IP since starcraft back in 1998. everyone was exited to play it when it was announced and is now one of the most talked about games of recent. which is a huge problem for me since after what happened to me that 1 night. something awful. that day i decided to never play overwatch again for what i saw will haunt me forever. it was 9:00 pm on a saturday night and i was playing overwatch on my computer. my favorite character to use was soldier 76 since hes the closest to a normal FPS character you can get in overwatch. some people see him as a boring and noobish character but to me he is one of if not THE best character in the game aside from genji and hanzo. but after what happened to me that night i will never see him the same way. i clicked on vs AI because i hate playing against people who are better than me. we were heading to dorado and we were on the defending team. my team concicted of lucio, symmetra, roadhog, widowmaker, and genji. the game defaulted me to select mercy but i didnt want to play as her. the only character i play as is good ol soldier 76. however something was wrong. instead of the normal skin i have for him it was something different. before my very eyes lay soldier 78 with hyper realistic blood all over him and completely black eyes with red dots in the middle. his mask was for some reason missing. I THOUGHT NOTHING OF IT THINKING IT WAS A GLITCH AND MOVED ON. when i got in the game things were seemingly normal for a beginning round of an overwatch game. everyone was spamming voice commands and showing off their sprays and poses while running to the enemies spawn gate. i had to adjust my volume settings so i couldnt move out with the rest of my team. once i was done i heard every single character at ones scream and then noticed that my whole team and the enemys team were all dead. i moved out to see the gruesome display out in front of me. normally overwatch has no blood but in this case the blood looked to real that it could actually get on your hand if you toutched it. there were guys and body parts everywhere. even the enemy bots were dead. lucio was hanging from the pinata rope that hangs above the enterance to the square completely limbless with a terrified look of fear on his face. symmetra was contorted into a human pretzel and was completely missing her skin. roadhog was laying belly up with his stomache ripped wide open and his organs were scattered all over the place. genji was completely sliced up into peices with his head scured on the wall with his sword. he wasnt wearing his helmet. and widowmaker had her bottom half chopped off with her torso a few feet away with her intestins hanging out making it seem like she tried to crawl away. the 5 bots zarya, mcree, zentatta, ana and bastions heads were all decapitated and put onto spears in the middle of the square that arent normally there in normal rounds. but i knew this wasnt a normal round. there was so much blood and oil everywhere that i almost puked. i heard soldier 76 say "dear god". i realised that their were only 6 dead bots which meant that there was still 1 enemy left alive. may6be if i found them id understand what had happened here. i desided to start moving down the path past the bloodbath that was the plaza when wuddenly from behind me i heard. "reaposisioning!" in a dark echoey voice and i knew who it was right away. "reaper!" soldier 76 yelled. reaper let out a dark cackle as he pointed his guns at me. "isnt it beautiful morrison?" reaper asked. i knew that that wasnt a normal voice line in the game. the only times that the characters actually have conversations with eachother is randomly during the setup part of the round. reaper was actually talking to soldier 76. i though that this all must be a huge glitch or maybe someone was pulling a prank on me. i was half expecting Cody Veith and the gang to hop out of somewhere and say "you just walked the prank". soldier 76 responded by saying "your sick reyes!" and reaper kust responded by laughing maniackly. "everything must die!" said reaper. i could feel soldier 76 getting really angry at him. "why did you do this?" asked soldier 76. "dont act like you dont like it!" said reaper. when suddenly tracer came from the bots spawn area. thats when i knew something was wrong. tracer cant be a bot there are only 8 bot characters and tracer is not one of them. tracer said her catchfraise "cheers love the cavalrys here" but she sounded more worried and sad when she said it. student reaoer pointed one of hos shotguns at tracers head and shot her head clean off. it looked so realistic the way her brains splattered all over the place. and the wet squishy sound almost made me vomit again. soldier 76 said "why did you kill your own teammate?" and reaper just replied with "because its fun. here you try" suddenly pharah and junkrat 2 more characters who are never bots showed up. they both looked super depressed. like they new they were gonna die. reaper than said "go on. kill them" i had enough of this creepy noncense so i tried to exit the game but my escape button wasnt working. "there is no escaping morrison." said reaper. "neither for you pete" i was so startled by the fact that reaper knew my name that i actually peed a little. suddenly the game took controll of itsself and soldier 76 shot pharah to death and blasted junkrat into bloody pieces with his helix rocket. "see? isnt it fun to kill?" said reaper as he started laughing again. "your right reyes it is fun. i want more" suddenly soldier 76's ultimate was all charged up and was ready to use. still not in controll of the game soldier 76 looked at reaper and said "i want more!" reaper suddenly stopped laughing and said "wait! no not me!" soldier 76 then said "ive got you in my sights!" reaper yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as if he were darth vader mixed with that guy from metalpocalypse. soldier 76 than procided to shoot off all reapers lims and head then helix rocketed his completely amputated and decapitated torso blowing blood and guts everywhere. that time i did vomit. soldier 76 than said "i need more! MORE! GIVE ME MORE PETE! DO IT NOW PETE! PUT ME IN A REAL GAME! I WANNA KILL REAL PEOPLE! NOT THESE AI CONTROLLED ONES! I WANNA CONSUME THEIR SOULS THROUGH THE MONITOR! I WANT TO SEND ALL THEM TO HELL!" soldier 76 then ran to the edge of the map and jumped off. then suddenly the round was over and it showed soldier 76 standing victoriously while surrounded by the dead bodies of my family. they were chopped up and has their intestens hanging across meat hooks and were all screaming in agony. the play of the game was given to me but instead of my username, xXS00PRSN1PR420133769Xx, it said soldier 666. the play of the game showed a window slowly coming into view. what i saw next still terrifies me to this day. inside the window was me sitting at my computer playing the game. i heared soldier 666 quietly say "ive got you in my sights" and then it ended. the only person i could vote for wasnt anyonw who was in the match. on thw card icon it was a picture of a horned red beast. the name read "satan" now i see why the game defaulted me to mercy. i wonder if i were to play as her that none of this would ever have happened. but it didnt end there. suddenly one of the people playing with me was talking on their mic. their name was ageuohwuoeghoweygoigyoiwegiwe. it started as a quiet blowing sound but then suddenly it exploded into an ear peircing scream that almost made me go deaf. at that moment all the power in the house shut off and everything went dark. i thought i could finally relax until i heard a knock on my front door. i hesitantly walked over to the door to open it. and when i did... i was greated... by... the pizza man. i took the pizza and payed the guy. then i went to turn the power back on and ate my pizza and went on with my life. honestly i think i might have just overreacted to to the whole thing. i mean its just a video game. but in order to keep this creepypasta scary i have to say something like this -> after that night i never played overwatch again. i unsubscribed to everyone that plays overwatch or even makes anything overwatch related. muselk, funke, smosh games, ijustine, feminist frequency, national geographic, hola soi germany, anime TK , beyonceVEVO and even the most famous youtuber ever gigaswardblade. every night i will sometimes hear soldier 666 say "ive got you in my sights" in his demonic voice late at night. and thats why i dont play overwatch anymore. finally that dumbass story is over. well time to go back to playing tf2 then. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Engwish Category:Popular Stories